Love of Battling
by PikachuLover14
Summary: ONE SHOT Ash is in the semi finales in the Kalos League, both Ash Ketchum and the oppenent Steven are left with one pokemon left. He has someone special supporting him but the battle goes wrong leaving a tradgic accident. (Im rubbish with the summaries XD)
1. Chapter 1

My first One Shot hope you like it

I do not own Pokemon.

Love of Battling.

Ash Ketchum along with his best friend Pikachu have travelled through Kalos he has met new people such as Clemont, Bonnie and Serena. He has finally beaten all the Gym Leaders and has made it through to the Semi Finales of the Kalos League, he needs to win his next battle to be in the finals so he can battle the Champion.

Ash is woken up by a phone call. Bonnie rushes in to call him over. 'ASH WAKE UP SOMEONE IMPORTANT IS ON THE PHONE THAT NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU'

Shouted Bonnie grabbing Ash's hand dragging him out of his room, Ash grabs a hold of Pikachu's paw and takes him along too.

'Pikka' said the tired Pikachu, as he walked up Ash's arm to go on his shoulder.

'LOOK' Bonnie said pointing at the phone.

'Bonnie im tired is there really any need for this?' Ash asked heading to the phone.

'YES NOW GO!' she continued shouting. Ash slowly walked to the phone yawning, his hair all untidy due to rude awaking.

He finally reached the phone, rubbing his eyes to wake up and saw a beautiful bluenette on the other end. 'Dawwnn..?' questioned Ash.

'Hey sweetie' said Dawn sweetly.

'Ive missed you' said Ash perking up, slowly forgetting about the rude awaking.

'Ive missed you too, Ash i heard your in the semi finales and well...'

'And?'

'Well... Im in Kalos now'

'What you are, where are you'

'You'll see' she smiled and hung up.

'Wait Dawn' he yelled putting his head down.

'Was that your girlfriend' asked Serena.

'umm.. Well yeah' he replied

Serena was shocked she never knew that Ash had a girlfriend and envy arose, she has had a crush on him for so long and he had a girlfriend. She felt embarrassed.

'Where is she?' asked Serena.

'Shes somewhere in Kalos'

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. 'Coming' cried Ash running to the door. There was a bluenette, she was wearing a black and pink dress along with some long legged boots.

'Dawn' cried Ash, kissing her passionately. 'Ive missed you so much' he said inbetween kisses.

Dawn kissed back, but she felt uncomfortable with all his friends watching, so she started to blush. Dawn pulled away. 'I love you' she said hugging into him.

'I love you too' they gazed into each others eyes, mending there connection.

'So your Ash's girlfriend your really pretty' said sweet little Bonnie.

'Nice to meet you, im Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie' exclaimed Clemont pointing to Bonnie.

'Im Serena nice to meet you' said Serena trying to be nice.

'Nice to meet you all, im Dawn' she smiled sweetly.

Dawn walked into the room and saw Pikachu. 'Hello Pikachu' she said picking up the small electric mouse and hugging into him.

'Chuuu!~' said the cute Pikachu. As he nuzzled into Dawn.

Everyone looked at Dawn for a while and where confused why she goes out with Ash?.

'So how did you two meet' asked Bonnie curiously

'Well Bonnie we used to travel together through Sinnoh and i knew that she was the one for me, our travels brought us closer everyday' said Ash.

Dawn blushed at Ash's words making butterfrees fly in her stomach. 'And we fell in love, you will know that feeling one day Bonnie' added Ash.

'Well im here to cheer Ash on at the Kalos league, if he wins he will finally be a Pokemon Master' Dawn explained. As she held Ash's hand.

'Dawn you didnt have too, but you make me want to win more and ill win it for you' he said placing his lips onto Dawns.

'Eww gross' said Bonnie as she put her hands over her eyes. Everyone laughed at Bonnie.

'You sure are cute' said Dawn. Causing Bonnie to smile.

'Well i better get ready for my battle lets go' Ash said as he changed his clothes and put on his red hat and grabbed his Pokeballs.

'I cant wait your going to be awesome like always' said Dawn, making Ash blush.

Outside of the Pokemon centre Team Rocket awaited Ash's arrival so that they could take his powerful Pikachu. Jessie, James and Meowth were sat in there Meowth hot air balloon, planning there attack.

'I think we should hit them straight on... A Pokemon battle if he loses we get Pikachu' exclaimed James, trying to be the leader for once.

'No i want to get Pikachu easily, not with any challenge' cried Jessie getting angry at James request.

'I like Jessie plan better' said Meowth, who was beginning to get lazy, each working day.

'...' signed James as he put his head down in shame.

Suddenly the automatic doors open causing Team Rocket to peer from there balloon high in the air.

'The twerps alert' said Meowth.

'Lets put our plan into action' said Jessie.

Ash and the gang were all heading to the Kalos league building not far from the Pokemon Centre, Pikachu was sat on Ash's shoulder while nuzzling his cheek into Ash's cheek, while Dawn was stroking Pikachu's head. Dawn was glad to see Ash and Pikachu again it had been so long they would talk nearly every week on the phone, but they haven't seen eachother in person for quiet a while. Without warning a hand grabbed Pikachu and dragged him off Ash's shoulder.

'Pikkka' cried the small electric mouse.

'Prepare for trouble'(same old motto)

'Team Rocket give Pikachu back' shouted Ash. 'Come on out Fletching' He said throwing the Pokeball in the air, letting out a small bird Pokemon. 'Lets get this over with' shouted Ash. 'Fletchling use Peck'

The small bird quickly gained speed and headed straight towards Team Rocket, its beak began to glow and grow as it headed towards Jessie, James and Meowh, it pushed itself up heading straight into the balloon. Causing and explosion sending Pikachu flying towards Ash. Everyone stood in shock to see how fast Fletching was. Ash jumped in the air and caught his best friend but had a terrible landing hitting his back against the wall of the Pokemon Centre 'Arghh' he groaned.

'Ash are you okay' cried his loyal girlfriend, she had pure fear on her face.

'Please be okay Ash' said Serena.

'Pikachu...!' yelled Bonnie.

'Pikachu are you okay buddy' said Ash as he slowly arose, having pain coursing down his back, but he has had much worse. Pikachu slowly opened his eyes to see his trainer looking down at him with tears in his eyes.

'Pikka' said Pikachu.

'Lets go back and get Pikachu fixed up' cried Dawn as she grabbed hold of Ash's hand and squeezed it tight and dragged him back into the Pokemon Centre.

'Please heal Pikachu' asked Ash, looking at his beaten up friend, who was still lying motionless.

'I can assure you he will be okay, just give him about an hour and he will be as good as new' explained Nurse Joy, as she smiled at Ash before running into the medical room.

But this didn't make Ash feel any better.

1 hour later.

Ash was still waiting for his loyal friend to be okay, he was surrounded by his friends and his girlfriend Dawn. Nurse Joy came running out of the E.R room 'Ash Pikachu is back to normal, you can come to see him if you like' Nurse Joy said, Ash quickly got up and followed her to Pikachu's room, he was so happy to see his buddy all better, Pikachu sat up to greet his friend and gave a big grin. He was happy to see his trainer again, he got up and walked over to Ash and sat on his lap waving his arms around, Making Ash laugh.

'You ready to go Pikachu' said Ash, signalling him to go onto his shoulder.

Once they were out of the Pokemon Centre, Ash took of to the Kalos League stadium, he knew he was running late.

'Slow Down' panted Clemont, falling behind. Dawn giggled a little.

'He has always been like this, your get used to it... eventually' Dawn exclaimed as she ran on ahead.

'Come on Clemont' said his little sister, as she grabbed his arm and began to run.

Eventually everyone was running towards the large stadium in front of them, it was very bold from the other peaceful surrounding, it had very bright lights streamed off the building into the sky.

'Finally we are here' cried Ash, in pure excitement, he could finally be a Pokemon Master.

'I can't wait to see you battle again sweetie' said Dawn calmly, she pecked Ash's cheek and then headed towards the stands at the front where only challengers friends/family are allowed to stay, giving them the best view of the battle.

'See you in a bit Ash' cried Bonnie and Clemont as the walked to the stands.

'Good luck Ash' said Serena shyly giving him a quick hug then running off.

'You ready for this' cried Ash,

'Pikkaa' said the overexcited Pikachu, all pumped up for battle.

Ash slowly makes his way to the battlefield, he began to feel butterfree's flying around in his stomach, he was nervous, this was it for him if he lost he will never have the chance to fight the Champion.

He stood on the battlefield looking around the crowd of 1,000 or more. It send shivers down his spine, he searched through the crowd and spotted the one person who always calms him down, cheers him up and always makes him smile. Dawn smiled and shouted 'I believe in you' then suddenly a light came from her pocket, the light moulded into the shape of Piplup. 'Piplup believes in you too'

'Pipplupp' cried the penguin Pokemon, waving its arms in the air.

Ash laughed and waved over at them so did Pikachu.

The match had begun Ash is up against a boy called Steven he had brown long hair and wore a white shirt and green shorts. Their match had been going on for more then 30 minutes, both trainers are left with one Pokemon each.

'Ash can do it, we know you can' cried Dawn, cheering on Ash to give him more encouragement.

'Both choose your Pokemon' said the referee pointing to both trainers.

'Okay Pikachu i choose you' shouted Ash, the small yellow Pokemon jumped off of Ash's shoulder and landed on the dirt filled battle field.

'Arcianine lets go' cried Steven tossing the pokeball in the air.

'Pikachu use quick attack' said Ash, Pikachu moved fast and vanished no trainer or Pokemon could see him. 'Okay Pikachu iron tail' The mouse pokemon came down from the sky and his tail began to glow and changed into pure iron, scoring a direct hit on Arcanine's head. The trainer was left speechless. 'Wait ago' cried his friends.

'Arcanine use flame thrower' he yelled, The pokemon's mouth filled with fire and let it out, leaving Pikachu in the firing line, 'Pikachu get out of there' cried Ash, fearing Pikachu's safety. The fire hit Pikachu directly leaving Pikachu burnt. 'Pikkkaaa' yelled the small pokemon crying in pain.

'Pikachu are you okay?' asked Ash, to his hurt Pokemon.

'Pika' Pikachu nodded

'Now use thunderbolt' Pikachu took off at lightning speed and his thunderbolt hit Arcanine... direct hit, causing him to take serious damage.

'Ash is going to win this' cried Clemont cheering from the crowd.

Arcanine was badly injured struggling to get to his paws, he was exhausted from the battle,

'Arcanine with everything you have left use flame thrower' said his trainer, in determination. Arcanine let of a huge flame thrower, bigger than any before, it expanded to nearly the whole size of the battle field. Ash looked at the Arcanine with shock and amazement, but then realised it was heading straight at Pikachu.

'DODGE ITTTT' he cried, Pikachu dodge it with great difficultly, but landed on the other side of the battle field, there was a smoke cloud from where the attack had hit.

'Arcanine is unable to battle, that mean Ash and Pikachu win' said the refree pointing the flag at Pikachu. Arcanine used so much of its energy that it had caused it to faint. Pikachu began to cheer, running over to his trainer. But he stopped as he couldn't see Ash?. The smoke cloud began to disappear, showing a lit flame where his trainer once stood. Dawn, Bonnie and Clemont stood up in shock. Dawn began to cry, as she ran onto the battle field.

'Piplup use whirlpool' she cried, Piplup created a whirlpool and chucked it into the flame. The fire was put out, only leaving ashs were Ash once stood. Pikachu began to cry, his trainer was no longer there. All that was left of Ash was his hat and 3 Pokeballs, Pikachu's, Froakie's and Fletchings. Pikachu ran over to his hat and cuddled into it.

'Pikkaa' said the small Pokemon. 'Pikachu'

'No... Ash' cried Dawn, tears flooding down her face. She was overcome with emotion. Her boyfriend was no longer on this Earth.

Clemont held his hands over Bonnie's eyes, hiding the horrifying scene infront of them. The crowd went silence in disbelief.

'Ash, why?' she asked as she fell to her knees, hitting the ground with her fist.

'PLEASE EVERYONE EXIT THE STADIUM' cried the manager over the intercom.

The crowd began to disappear, leaving only Dawn, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Pikachu.

Serena sat in her seat in shock, she didn't know what to think. Her friend was now dead, doing his favourite thing, 'how could this happen to such a kind guy?' she thought to herself.

Pikachu had just lost the one person that meant the world to him and he had tears running down his cute yellow face, his eyes swollen from the tears. 'PIKKA' shouted Pikachu, in upset and rage. 'The trainer should pay' he thought.

Dawn grabbed hold of Pikachu, as soon as she saw him trying to run. 'Please Pikachu, st...ay with me' she cried as she held him in tight, Pikachu nodded and nuzzled into her, they both felt the same emotion and shared a connection.

They all stared at the remains of Ash, 'Ash didn't deserve this' pleaded Serena.

'Never thought that battling could be this dangerous for trainer' said Clemont, hiding the emotion that burned inside of him, so he could look strong infront of all the girls.

'He died doing something he loved' said Dawn as she put her head down.

'Pika' said Pikachu, copying Dawn.

Dawn held Pikachu in her arms, hugging him in. She then ran off.

'Wait Dawn!' they all cried simotaniously.

Days Later

Its the day of Ash's funeral back in Pallet town his home town, it was all dull and gloomy there was only ashs of Ash so they couldnt see him one last time. Pikachu looked at the coffin tears swelled up in his eyes. Dawn couldn't cry anymore she was only speechless. Delia stood by the coffin, filled with emotion. 'My son, why my son' she shouted, collapsing to the ground and fainting.

'Delia' shouted Dawn as she rushed to her side. Delia woke up, to remember were she was, she didn't want to believe it.

'Pikka' said the small eletric mouse as he said goodbye to his beloved trainer.

The coffin was now buried. Pikachu held onto Ash's favourite hat not letting go as it was the only thing he had left of him.

Dawn glanced at Pikachu, to see that Pikachu was hugging the hat. 'Pikachu, you should keep that hat' said Dawn as she petted the upset Pokemon.

'Pi' said the happy-ish Pokemon.

The funeral was now over and Pikachu didn't leave with Dawn and the others. He sat next to the head stone.

**Here lies**

**Ash Ketchum**

**2004-2014**

**Aged 10**

'**He will always be loved, by his family and friends**

**He will be sadly missed'**

He put his small yellow paw on the name Ash, he wished he was alive so he could be with him everyday. He missed his best friend.

Dawn came to get Pikachu, 'Pikachu come on lets go home now' Dawn was to looked after Pikachu for Ash but Pikachu refused he wanted to stay next to his trainers side.

'But...' cried Dawn as a tear ran down her cheek. She knew that Pikachu wouldn't survive on his own. Dawn walked closer to Pikachu, stroking his head 'Its time to go now, we can come back tomorrow and any day you want to see him, i promise' explained Dawn.

Months went past, Pikachu would always stay in Ash's room hugging into Ash's hat, it hold lots of memories of there adventures which Pikachu pictured everyday, his dream were also nightmare, showing Ash's death over and over again. It wore the poor Pikachu out, but he knew that Ash was watching over him and he had Dawn there for him.

One thing Pikachu couldn't understand was why Ash's hat didn't burn up in the fire and why his Pokeballs didn't burn up either.

Was Ash really dead?

**Hope you like it, please leave a review. There is going to be a series sequel!.**

**This one shot took awhile but i finally did it.**

**-PikachuLover14**


	2. ANNONCEMENT

Hiya I just wanted to let you know about the squeal to this one-shot. Im in the mist of planning it. Its going to show Dawn and Pikachu fighting for survival and seeing someone special again leaves them in shock and heart break. Trying to mend the connection lost. Im also planning to put some bits about aura, but it depends if I can fit it with the story. I have planned for it to be 9 years since Ashs death, so Dawn will be 19 nearly 20. Pikachu will always keep Ashs hat and that will be a big part in the story, to show how Pikachu would feel if he was torn away from it. Pikachu is now being looked after by Dawn, hes very distant and is always in his room. Also it will be set in Pallet Town. I just wanted to let you know a little bit about it and I hope you will enjoy it:) but at the moment im struggling on the name XD

-PikachuLover14


End file.
